


UST

by AnnECasap



Series: Lovebirds [3]
Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight OOC, Teasing, Xian Lang is actually very sexy in short hair, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnECasap/pseuds/AnnECasap
Summary: Mulan and Xian Lang place a bet that they could seduce the other before the week ends. They become horny messes instead.
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Series: Lovebirds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993798
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	UST

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! My hand slipped. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Please enjoy the indecency I have created.
> 
> I do not own Mulan (2020). Please do not sue me for putting these characters in this position. I’m penniless.

Eggs sizzled on the frying pan well into the hours of morning. Xian Lang grabbed the nearby spatula and began scrambling the yolk as it cooked. She knew her girlfriend liked hers scrambled and well seasoned with salt and pepper. Hers, however, would take a little bit more time and flavor. The ornithologist preferred her eggs to be cooked as a vegetable omelette. The eggs continued to fry a little more until footstep were heard coming down a flight of stairs. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” Mulan greeted with a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. She inhaled a large whiff of the breakfast in the making and wrapped her arms around the chef. 

“Smells good.”

Xian Lang chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to the younger woman’s temple before returning to her task. It turned out to be more difficult than she thought, especially when Mulan parted her hair and began laying distracting kisses along the nape of her neck. The eggs were going to burn. 

“Honey girl, round three or breakfast. I can’t do both.”

The martial arts instructor spun her around and pinned her to the counter besides the stove. The older woman felt familiar heat rise in her again and magnify with the predatory look the younger woman was giving her. Not breaking their heated, intense eye contact, Mulan reached behind her girlfriend and grabbed a plate from the cupboards. 

“It seems you’re not as skilled as you think you are, love.” She threw a wink over her shoulder as she transferred the eggs to the plate. 

Xian Lang scoffed and shut off the stove. “Well I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow coyly as the instructor took a seat at the table. “Hey what’s gotten into you? You seem more... friskier than usual. Not that I have a problem with it. It’s just, something I noticed.”

Mulan looked up from her plate. “I don’t know I guess I just, really missed you is all. You went on that retreat-research thing or whatever for like, two months and I didn’t get to see you. Besides, it also doesn’t help that you’re a sexy scientist.” 

The instructor threw another wink before diving back into her breakfast. 

Xian Lang laughed and joined her girlfriend at the table. “And here I thought you just couldn’t keep your hands off me.”

“Uh huh. Says the woman who can’t stop undressing me with her eyes.”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “What can I say? You have a kick-ass body for a karate instructor.” Pun intended. The ornithologist shamelessly let her eyes roam all over her girlfriend and threw a wink right back. It didn’t help the current situation that both women only had one piece of clothing to cover themselves. Mulan wore one of her lover’s long button-up dress shirts and Xian Lang was clad in nothing but her silken robe. 

“I missed you, too.”

The scientist leaned over to place a quick peck on her lips. 

“You really are too horny for your own good.”

“Uhhh, excuse me. If I recall correctly, I believe it is you who decides to jump my bones after every competition I participate in.”

“Only because you do such a good job. I’m rewarding you appropriately.”

“You mean *inappropriately.*”

“Don’t be ridiculous. No children were ever present in my house. Besides, you’re not one to talk. Admit it, seeing me in a suit does things to you.”

Mulan smirked and rolled her eyes. She knew she had been beat. It was HIGHLY ILLEGAL to see Xian Lang in such attire. Who allowed her to look that good? The instructor decided to finish her breakfast in peace, despite the fact that her girlfriend sat back into her chair with an all-too smug smile on her face.

“Hey just curious. What’s the longest you’ve been without sex?”

Swallowing her food, Mulan thought back to her past. “Hmmm seeing as how I’ve only ever dated you and Honghui. I’d say... four, five months? We’ve only dated for a summer before going to different schools. And now we’re coming up on our second year together so... How about you?”

“About a year. Year and a half. You know I’m not much of a people person.”

“I’ve noticed. If your home in the countryside is anything to go by.”

Xian Lang snorted, and then a mischievous twinkle came to life in her eyes. “Hey on the topic of sex, I bet I could make you crack and cave before I do.”

Mulan rose an eyebrow at her quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“Before the week is over, I can seduce you faster than you can seduce me.”

“Ha! Yeah right. All I gotta do is flex and I got you in the bed. I think it is *you* who cannot resist *me.*”

“On the contrary, hon. You haven’t seen all my tricks yet.”

The younger woman smirked and crossed her arms. She wasn’t one to go down so easily. “All right. So what are we talking here? No kissing, touching, hugging each other?”

“Lust is different than love, honey girl. I would still very much love to get my goodbye kisses and hugs before we leave for work. No, no making out or groping. It’s a game of seduction, sweetheart."

Mulan hummed. “Masturbation?”

“Off the table. That would be cheating.”

“So let me get this straight. You want to go another week without sex when you just came back from the other side of the world not too long ago?”

“Precisely.”

“Ok. And the victor spoils?”

Xian Lang thought for a second. “Well besides sex. If you win, I’ll go on an all day horse ride with you and Han. If I win, you go shopping with me.”

Mulan lightly scowled. “I hate shopping. But all right, deal.”

They shook hands and grinned. Indecency flooding their minds as they brainstormed ways to seduce their lover. They had a whole week. While neither one could resist the other, the two women were unfortunately, very stubborn. This week would be hell. The lovebirds had absolutely no idea what they had gotten into.

The scientist’s grin turned wicked as she glided towards her girlfriend. Turning her chair so they could meet face to face, Xian Lang reciprocated the same heated stare Mulan shot at her earlier. Invading her personal space and giving off a generous view of her borderline modestly hidden chest. 

“Wow caved already? It’s hasn’t even been one minu- oh what is that?”

The older woman smirked victoriously and stood straight as she plucked the empty plate and fork from her girlfriend. 

“I believe you’re done with this.”

Mulan’s mouth was left agape as her lover sashayed away. 

“That’s cruel!”

****

Monday. Xian Lang had a plan. She always has a plan. The scientist knew she had an advantage over her girlfriend, and she was going to exploit it for as much as she could. The poor girl was in for a treat.

The older woman made plans to get her hair done in the lull between going home from work and Mulan coming home for dinner after her classes. She had already gotten started on their meal and well almost done with it. All that was left to do was wait for her girlfriend to walk through the front door and drop everything. 

Transferring over the steaming meat and vegetables to a serving dish, Xian Lang ran a hand through her fresh cut locks as she waited patiently for Mulan to show up. 

Almost as if on cue, a familiar car door opened and shut before footsteps marched closer to the house. Xian Lang quickly struck a pose. Leaning back and placing her hands against the table, the sexy scientist tilted her head up at angle to display her irresistible jawline and neck. 

“Hey beautiful! I’m ho-“ 

True enough, she did drop everything upon sight. Mulan’s gym bag and jaw plopped unceremoniously on the floor as her eyes drank in the scandalous sight before her. Sporting a sexy, tousled pixie cut and her button-up shirt tantalizingly open, Xian Lang flashed the corner of her mouth enticingly. 

“Hey there, gorgeous. Let me get those for you.” Xian Lang picked up the duffle bag off the floor while placing a finger underneath the girl who had forgotten how to breathe in that moment and gently closed her mouth. Not once breaking their eye contact. Laying a kiss on her cheek, she walked off with a sway of her hips. Still clad in her work attire, not a spec of oil or dirt was visible on her slacks or shirt. Oh, the woman was good. 

Mulan stammered embarrassingly. “Y-y-you got a haircut?” Her voice noticeably higher than usual. 

“Why yes. I missed my short hair.”

“I’m sorry. When did you ever have short hair!?”

Xian Lang placed her bag in the corner next to a bookshelf and answered over her shoulder. “A couple years before we met. I used to be a model.”

“A model!?”

She nodded. Grabbing a magazine from the shelf, she handed it to her girlfriend. Of course she just happened to have a fashion magazine of herself conveniently placed in the house. 

Scanning the cover and doing a double-take, Mulan looked back and forth to the woman in the photo and the woman she was currently dating. Xian Lang was telling the truth. Their hair was styled in the exact same way, the only difference being their clothes. But god did she still look as beautiful all those years ago. 

“Oh my god you were actually a model!”

Xian Lang laughed fondly. “See? I was telling the truth. But yes, I was a model for a short period in my life. Graduate school is expensive and I had to pay for my education one way or the other.”

Mulan still stood rooted to her spot in the kitchen. It was all too much for her heart to take in. From seeing her girlfriend in the sexiest hairstyle she’s ever seen to learning about her modeling job. God forbid if anyone else finds this image of her during her modelling time. She'd have to fight every man and woman on the planet because she looked absolutely criminal. It was against universal law to look *that* gorgeous. That dinner, the poor girl remained furiously determined to concentrate on her food and only look at the sexy scientist when necessary. 

Xian Lang celebrated her victory inwardly, but couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that her lover didn’t crack that night. She supposed this would happen. After all, Mulan was very stubborn. 

****

Tuesday. With how Xian Lang struck last night, Mulan would retaliate in kind. The martial arts instructor had a few tricks up her sleeve that was sure to make her girlfriend go weak in the knees.

She had a morning class to teach so that left her some time to kill before the former model would be home. Her plan of attack came to mind. The timing would have to be perfect. But if her career taught her anything, it’s that patience was always key. 

Hearing a car pull in, Mulan giggled excitedly as she began to execute her plan. Running straight into the bathroom, the younger woman stripped and turned on the water as muffled noises came from downstairs. It wouldn’t be long before her other half would find her upstairs. Hopping in the shower, Mulan began to sing confidently. The door intendedly left half open. 

“Who is that girl I see?

Staring straight, back at me...”

Xian Lang was a slave to Mulan’s lovely singing voice. It was one of the things that made her special and she loved her all the more for it. 

Her melody carried her feet up the flight of stairs. She was about to join her girlfriend and make her sing an entirely different song when she remembered their bet at the last minute. 

Pausing at the doorway, Xian Lang’s heart fluttered as she listened more carefully. 

“Why is my reflection someone I don’t know?

Somehow I cannot hide...”

That brilliant, clever girl. The scientist could practically hear the smug smirk pulling on her lips as she purposefully sang louder. 

“Who I am,

Though I’ve tried...”

She could’ve sworn that verse was delivered in a sexual tone. It sounded too breathless. This was bad. Thoughts were beginning to flood her mind as she realized what was happening. Mulan knew she’d be home by now, knew her voice was magic. And it certainly did not help the situation that her beautiful girlfriend was currently wet and naked. All she had to do was join her. 

“When will my reflection show

Who I am inside!?” 

Oh, there it was. The climax of the song. The indecent idea, whispering in her ear. Xian Lang almost gave in when she took half a step into the bathroom. 

“When will my reflection show,

Who I am inside...?”

Mulan finished beautifully while the other woman panted in frustration. She slammed the door behind her and stomped off to occupy her dirty mind with something else. The instructor snickered quietly under the warm water as she reveled in her moment of success. While she failed in seducing the scientist today, her attack gave off a message that said: two can play at that game.

****

Wednesday. Yesterday was a low blow to Xian Lang. She almost lost the bet. The scientist had to take a long drive afterwards just to calm herself down. But as she sat in her kitchen drinking tea, she pondered how to get Mulan to crack today? A concept formulated. Grabbing her keys, a trip was made back to her workplace. Something needed to be borrowed in order for her play to go through. 

Xian Lang carefully brought her favor into the house, being mindful not to jostle it around too much. The ornithologist set her weapon down momentarily to don a thick leather glove. Opening the cage, she gingerly stuck her hand in for the borrowed golden eagle to latch onto her forearm. The bird squawked as it scanned its new surroundings. 

“Yes, Hayabusa. You are going to help me seduce Mulan today.”

The golden eagle chirped and tilted its head in response. The scientist reached into a pouch and pulled out a strip of meat to feed on and then stroked the soft feathers on its head. Oh yes. Her girlfriend would be in for another treat. 

Late afternoon rolled around. Mulan came through the front door and took a deep breath, not even looking up yet as she mentally prepared for what was in store for her today. 

“Honey, I’m ho-“

Again. She was exposed to a lovely sight and couldn’t resist the small squeal in delight. Xian Lang stood in the kitchen with a golden eagle perched on her covered limb. Such a beautiful animal.

Mulan loved birds. It was her favorite animal as evidence of the phoenix tattooed on her back. The ornithologist knew the bird lover would not be able to resist a real live eagle. She was playing dirty. But then again, they both were. 

The golden eagle craned its neck and kept its trained eyes on the excited, approaching figure. 

“Hey there little buddy!” The martial arts instructor crooned adoringly. 

“Mulan, this is Hayabusa. Say hi, Hayabusa...”

The eagle chirped in response. Flinching slightly as Mulan began to raise a hand to pet it. 

“May I?”

Xian Lang nodded. “Go ahead. He’s friendly but be gentle.”

Reaching over slowly, the younger woman ran a tender hand down the bird’s head to its back. As the eagle grew more accustomed to her touch, Mulan gasped happily and her strokes became more confident. 

The ornithologist smiled proudly with an underlying hint of deviance. She was the predator and her girlfriend was the prey. Her plan would not fail this time because she was well aware of the effect her intellect and extensive education had on the martial arts instructor. The last time she invited Mulan to attend one of her lectures, she herself had been taken in her office. 

The bird enthusiast continued to swoon over the animal when realization hit her. Eyes wide and hands frozen mid-stroke, Mulan straightened up and pointed an accusing finger at her girlfriend who was smiling all too innocently. 

“I know what you’re doing! And it won’t work!”

“Why, my sweet Mulan. What ever do you mean? I am simply doing a bit of work from home.”

“Uh huh!” The younger woman pushed past them and made her way into the living room. Plopping down on the couch, she attempted to occupy herself with a nearby book. 

It wasn’t long before Xian Lang and Hayabusa joined her in the living room. Transferring over the eagle on her arm to the bird vane, the ornithologist stroked its head softly and began to absentmindedly inspect the animal. She purposefully kept her attention focused on Hayabusa when out of the corner of her eye, Mulan could be seen trying and failing to keep her gaze on the text in her hands. 

“Hey Mulan... Did you know golden eagles are the largest birds of prey in North America?” Arching a slim eyebrow at her girlfriend as she gently examined a wing. 

“A wingspan of six to nine feet and weighing from eight to eleven pounds, Hayabusa is a fantastic predator.” Flashing a dangerous grin, Mulan gulped nervously. Hearing her lover lecture on about her dedicated field of study was such a turn-on for her. Just as how the martial arts instructor loved showing off what she could do with her body, she was weak. She dug her fingernails into the edges of the book and struggled to read the words inscribed. 

“They are extremely swift. Golden eagles can dive down on their prey at speeds of up to 150 miles per hour or greater. Their poor lunch would have never seen them coming. Just snatched up without warning.”

The poor girl trembled as she brought the book up to her face. Partly to calm down her racing heart and partly to hide the blush rapidly blooming on her face. But it wasn’t fooling anyone. 

“The hallux-claw of Hayabusa is most impressive. It’s the rear claw in his set of talons that can grow up to two and a half inches long and is used to pierce and incapacitate prey mid-flight. Just imagine... those long, sharp talons. Sinking and scratching their helpless prey in their grip...”

That got Mulan panting as she imagined her lover’s nails doing wondrous, naughty things to herself. Squeezing the ever-living life out of the book, the instructor had never tried so hard before in her life to keep her hormones in check. Something about breathing exercises to calm her inner spirit, but it would be of no use. Especially when her inner spirit was convincing her to do obscene things to one sexy scientist. 

Xian Lang chuckled quietly. Part of her wanted to take pity on the poor girl, but she had a bet she wanted to win. And besides, this was her punishment for yesterday. It was time to bring out the cherry on top.

Continuing her lecture, “Golden eagles are also monogamous by nature. They can stay with their mate for life or up to a few years. A perfect example of lovebirds, indeed.”

“I’M GOING TO BED!” 

Mulan threw down her book and hastily ran up the stairs towards their bedroom, startling Hayabusa in the process. He squawked and expanded his wings, causing the ornithologist to calm him down. She sighed in frustration. The duo shared brief eye contact with each other before the bird ruffled his feathers. Another day, another failure. 

****

Thursday. Mulan went to bed ridiculously early yesterday in the guest bedroom. It was not a peaceful rest. With being teased like that the day prior and with their bet taking place, neither one slept in the same bed because of rules. Now, both lovers were starting to suffer the effects of restless nights and an unhealthy high amount of sexual tension. Not only were they missing physical intimacy, but they were just missing each other in general. 

The instructor had drove down to the grocery store to pick up some snacks and fruits early in the morning, before Xian Lang would have to get up and get ready for work. 

Laying her groceries on the table, Mulan began to prepare a simple breakfast for herself: strawberries and cream. Slathering a generous amount of whipped cream on the rinsed fruit, the instructor crossed her legs and reclined in her seat as she began chowing down. The delicate sweetness gave her tastebuds the pleasure her body was sorely craving. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Xian Lang greeted from the stairs. When she came into view, Mulan waved at her while chewing her food. 

“You eating strawberries?” The ornithologist asked, peering over at her girlfriend. 

“Mmhmm.” Swallowing her food, she continued. “They’re so sweet.”

Xian Lang smiled and opened the fridge. “I’ll bet.”

Suddenly, a thought came to her. It’s a good thing her girlfriend’s back was turned towards her because she couldn’t see the glint in Mulan’s eyes twinkling dangerously. 

“In fact,” she started. “They’re so sweet, that, it’s bringing my tastebuds into ecstasy.” 

Her head shot up from that remark. The older woman slowly turned her head and found her lover smiling at her suggestively. Not breaking eye contact, the younger woman bit into the strawberry. Dipping her head back, she let out a moan as the juice trickled down her chin. 

“Ohhh yes... So, so sweet.” Scooping up a dollop of whipped cream with her strawberry, Mulan’s gaze turned heated as she made a very explicit display of licking the cream off the fruit. 

Xian Lang’s face was now as red as her girlfriend’s breakfast. Or maybe *she* was the breakfast, after all. Either way, the older woman was burning with desire from where she stood. The cold air wafting from the refrigerator doing almost nothing to her flaming body. 

The instructor knew she had her morning prey ensnared, but she couldn’t resist sending her lover’s heart into overdrive. Running a strawberry across her bottom lip, Mulan bit down into it while showing off her teeth. Chewing slowly, she winked and blew a kiss to her flushed, overloaded girlfriend. 

Kicking the kitchen appliance shut with the back of her foot, Xian Lang took off to the front door. “Igottagonowbye!” 

The door slammed and her car sped off. Mulan chuckled, all too pleased with herself. It’s not everyday she got to see the great, sexy, smart Xian Lang so flustered. 

****

Friday. They weren’t doing so hot. Neither of them were getting anywhere, only more pent-up. Thankfully, the instructor had a release that was able to alleviate some of the stress. If not, take her mind off it. Having the day off, Mulan decided to workout in their home gym across from their bedroom instead while waiting for her girlfriend to come home from work. She alternated from punches to kicks on the bag. 

Eventually, she heard the door open from downstairs but paid no mind to it. Her focus was kept on beating up an imaginary opponent. 

Using the commotion as a guide, Xian Lang ascended and paused in the doorway to find her girlfriend in nothing but shorts and a sports bra attacking her punching bag. 

Counting repetitions quietly to herself, Mulan gave her a quick wave before throwing a high kick. The scientist’s interest suddenly peaked when her eyes roamed the entirety of a sweaty, toned cream white leg. Eyebrows raising admiringly at the generous sight. 

“I see you’ve been quite busy today.”

“Yeah I... needed to let out some steam.”

Delivering a forceful punch, Xian Lang chuckled and moved in to hold the swinging bag down. 

Smirking appreciatively, Mulan resumed her workout for another few sets. Mischief crossed her mind when she kicked her leg out towards her girlfriend in a low sweep. The scientist’s eyes widened and she jumped away at last second. 

“Oops, sorry! Must’ve slipped.” Mulan said cheerfully, deviance hidden behind her smile. 

Just as she was about to land a high kick to the bag, Xian Lang moved swiftly and caught her foot midair. She raised her leg high and leaned in close, hoping to throw the younger woman off balance. But they both knew it was a wasted effort. The older woman was well aware just how flexible her lover was. 

“Liar...” she whispered, matching her deviant smile with her own and only inches away from claiming the other woman in a long overdue kiss. 

Mulan backed away and swung her foot out in a roundhouse kick, but was easily blocked. 

“Did you forget that I’m a black belt, too?”

“Of course not! I was just curious to see if you were out of practice. How long has it been, love?”

Trading punches and kicks, Xian Lang waited for an opportunity and maneuvered Mulan into a hold. Keeping her arms pinned, she pulled the younger woman to her to whisper into her ear. “Just because I’m out of practice doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten, honey girl.”

Twisting herself out of the hold, the martial arts instructor grabbed her lover’s arm and threw her over the shoulder. Immediately following through, she trapped the older woman underneath her by pinning wrists against the floor. Both women were panting hard and pupils blown wide albeit, it wasn’t just because of the exercise. Mulan smiled down satisfied and suggestive. 

“Oh, my beloved. I’ve missed this...” she whispered as she brushed a lock of hair away from the scientist’s face before settling on a soft cheek. 

Everything exploded in that moment. From their positions and unresolved sexual tension, neither one could tell, nor cared, who gave in first. Lips crashes fervently as tongues and teeth were brought into the fray. Moans reverberated on their lips as they ground their bodies together on the floor. Xian Lang’s short, blunt nails raked down the exposed skin on her girlfriend’s lower back and shoulders, prompting Mulan to break the kiss and groan audibly and appreciatively. She pressed herself harder into the pinned woman. 

“I bet you missed this too, lover girl.” The former model purred as she cupped the other woman’s crotch through her shorts, fingers pressing into her.

Mulan gasped. Burying her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder, she panted and bucked her hips at the starved contact. “Oh god. Your fucking fingers...”

“God I love it when you get vulgar...”

Pulling the younger woman in, Xian Lang claimed her lips. She held her in place with her hand against the back of her head as she dominated the kiss. 

Mulan had had enough. Grabbing the straddled woman’s legs and wrapping them around her waist, she scooped her lover into her arms and lead them to their bedroom across the hall. Maintaining their heated make-out, Xian Lang sighed into the kiss as she was held up in the younger woman’s arms. She loved it when her partner showed her raw display of strength. 

Kicking the door shut with the bottom of her foot, Mulan roughly threw Xian Lang down onto the bed and quickly straddled her hips again. Lips found each other as hands tore into clothing. Deft fingers expertly undid the buttons of a work shirt while another pair began tugging insistently on a tightly clung sports bra. Breaking their kiss only for a second, Mulan sat up to allow the article to be freed from her chest. Small, perky breasts bounced lightly in the wake before the owner dived down again to resume stripping the other woman. Tossing the shirt and a lacy bra to the side, Mulan wedged her thigh between Xian Lang’s thighs as her hands went to work running through short locks, scraping the scalp and roughly pulling the hair. Xian Lang moaned loudly as she ground against a muscled thigh. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this...” Yanking her head to the side, Mulan’s mouth latched onto an exposed neck and began laying open-mouthed kisses on soft, supple skin. Finding the pulse point, she sucked hard. Xian Lang whined as she gripped her hips tight and bucked harder, desperate for more friction. Releasing the skin with a resounding pop, Mulan’s mouth became more hungry. Harshly biting on her neck and laying soothing kisses and licks as she marked Xian Lang as her own. 

“Mulan!” She screamed as her arousal took to new heights. She absolutely loved it when her younger lover showed possessiveness over her. There was no way she was going to hide all those love bites and marks all across her neck. Nor did she want to in the slightest. 

Grinning deviously, Mulan reached a hand down to grope at the other woman’s larger breast while still keeping a firm hand on her hair. Squeezing and cupping before taking an erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger to pinch and roll. She felt the sigh of pleasure ripple through her throat as she continued her attack on her neck. 

Moving down, the younger woman trailed her open-mouthed kisses to the collarbone and then over to the other breast. Her hands went to work with unbuckling a belt and undoing the button and zipper on a black pair of slacks while her mouth laid bites and kisses to the sensitive chest before sucking on and flicking a nipple with her tongue. Xian Lang moaned and arched her back as her own hands found themselves clawing at her lover’s. 

Once the pants were ready to be removed, Mulan released her breast to pull the slacks down along with soaked panties. Juices trailing down her leg as her last remaining articles of clothing were taken off. The younger woman smirked as she licked the runaway arousal off her leg. Kissing her inner thigh, she couldn’t resist teasing her lover for a little bit longer. Purposefully avoiding the area that needed immediate attention, she was pleased with herself when hips bucked in anticipation. 

“Mulan, please!”

Deciding she had enough torment, Mulan sealed her mouth over the woman’s lower lips and took a long, slow lick over her slit to stop at her clit. Xian Lang’s screams filled the room as she wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s head. Running her hands through her longer locks, the older woman kept the younger woman in place as she bucked her hips into a devouring mouth. 

Her tongue darted between her folds to enter inside. Craning her neck, she thrusted her tongue as far as she could, going in and out while also massaging her walls. Her lover screamed and moaned her name repeatedly to the high heavens, hips bucking to meet every thrust. 

Switching up, Mulan pulled her tongue out to lap at the woman’s lower lips again but this time encircled her clit with her tongue. Xian Lang jolted at the sensation. Capturing the swollen bud into her mouth, she began to circle and flick it before sucking hard. The woman saw stars. Her climax now fast approaching as Mulan continued to play with her clit. 

“Mulan I’m-! I’m gonna-..!”

Mulan looked up at her lover who was on the brink of release. “Come for me...” she urged as she thrusted her tongue into her once more. 

Xian Lang’s body tensed and convulsed at her climax, a scream of the younger woman’s name ripped from her marked throat. Mulan gave shallow thrusts as she helped her lover down from her orgasm. She lapped up every bit of her sweet nectar before crawling up to the beautiful woman. 

Mulan smiled down at her lovingly. Xian Lang leaned up for a kiss, tasting herself on her girlfriend’s lips. 

Switching their positions, the older woman flipped the younger one down on the bed as she mounted her. 

“My turn...” she grinned wickedly. Nails raked down the sides of her girlfriend, leaving red streaks along the way. Mulan squirmed pleasantly at the fleeting pain. If Mulan was going to mark her, she was damn well sure that she was going to do the same. Latching onto her milky white neck, Xian Lang scraped her teeth along her flesh before biting down. The younger woman gasped and moaned. 

“Xian...” she sighed and buried her hands in her hair again. She really couldn’t get enough of it. 

Pulling her shorts and underwear down, Mulan lifted her hips to assist. She was burning with anticipation. Running her fingers through her dripping womanhood, Xian Lang broke away from the younger woman’s neck and brought her hand up to lick her fingers clean. As her tongue dragged through her digits in a slow display of lust, her smile turned carnal. Mulan’s heart raced at the sight. 

“You’re so wet, love...”

Without warning, Xian Lang pushed two fingers into her awaiting lover. Mulan’s moan echoed throughout the house at the sudden but much needed intrusion. She gave her lover a little time to adjust before moving her hand back and forth. Hips bucked in time with her fingers. 

“Xian Lang..!” Mulan moaned as a thumb found its way to her clit. Arching and bucking frantically, the younger woman twisted her head to her side before it was roughly snapped back to a straight position. Capturing her lips with her own, Mulan submitted to the hot, searing kiss Xian Lang was giving her. Her tongue dominated hers as fingers pumped into her. Bringing her digits out to just the tips, she slammed them back into her with force. Mulan screamed into the kiss and Xian Lang swallowed it down. The younger woman spread and wrapped her legs tight around the older woman, giving her more access. 

“Xian Lang!” She screamed as the woman began rubbing at her clit faster and harder. Her fingers curling to meet her g spot. She wasn’t going to last much longer. A few more thrusts and the woman reached climax, coating her hand in her essence. Mulan went rigid and still as her orgasm washed over, Xian Lang’s name leaving her lips. Pulling out gently, she licked her hand clean again of her lover’s juices. 

“Delicious...”

Mulan smiled up at her and eased her down so they could lie together on their sides. Xian Lang tugged on the covers and pulled it over them. Legs entwined as they embraced one another. 

“I love you...” the younger woman softly murmured into the crook of her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“I love you, too.” Xian Lang reciprocated as she pulled her closer to her chest, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“You really are too horny for your own good.”

Mulan playfully shoved the other woman’s shoulder before pulling her back in to hold her tight. “Ass. You’re too sexy for your own good.”

Xian Lang chuckled quietly as she held her lover close. Sleep was beginning to take them. In the morning, they would discuss the outcome of their bet. But it mattered not who won or lost. They would both get their date. One thing was as sure as the hickeys and love bites on their necks, they were never going to do this whole teasing war ever again. The lovebirds missed each other too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm not sorry. I don't know what to tell you... besides stick around and stay tuned? I got more on the way. The next one will most likely be up next weekend and maybe less dirty. We'll see.


End file.
